Red Sky
by Demon of the Sand
Summary: Songfic Red Sky by Thrice. Minor SasuNaru, oneshot, Sasuke and Naruto make a deal and battle it out, but unexpected circumstances lead to unexpected conclusions.


Oneshot by ME! DemonoftheSand

Minor shonen ai, violence, language, death, blood, sadistic comedy, character humiliation, OOC…ness…, Sakura bashing, blah blah blah…the usual…

ZOMG FIRST ONESHOT SONGFIC! …thingie.

Songfic _Red Sky_ by Thrice. Enjoy!

"Come on, Sasuke! What's the matter? You chicken?" Naruto taunted, stepping into a fighting stance. Sasuke snorted and glared at the blond.

"..."

_**I know what lies beneath**_

_**I've seen the flash of teeth**_

Sasuke also got into a fighting stance and glared at Naruto as his gaze melted into the sharingan. Just a few hours ago, Orochimaru had ambushed Konoha with Sasuke by his side. Many villagers were killed and half the village was destroyed before Shikamaru was finally able to hold Orochimaru in place, allowing Neji to wound and capture the snake nin. One by one, Orochimaru's forces were brought down, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself against his old friends. Knowing he didn't have a chance, he took off into the forest rather than hand himself over. Naruto told them to go salvage what they could from the ruins of Konoha while he went after Sasuke. They all agreed, though somewhat reluctantly.

Naruto had then run at maximum speed to catch up to the traitorous nin. He was finally able to cut him off a clearing a few miles from Konoha. Now, after four long years, they stood before each other, ready to battle it out to the death.

**Conspiring with the reef** To sink our ship 

Naruto glared darkly at his old friend. "I want to make a deal with you. Beat me, and yiou can kill me or whatever. But if I beat you, you have to come back to Konoha. Permanently."

Sasuke considered this for a moment. "Sure. But don't blame me if you're too weak."

"Show me what you've got, Sasuke. Show me what Orochimaru gave you that Konoha never could."

A smirk slowly crept up onto the Uchiha's face. "You asked for it."

"Bring it, pretty boy."

"It is _brought!_"

_**The wind's a cheating wife**_

Her tongue a thirsty knife 

Sasuke disappeared and Naruto reacted just fast enough to block the fist aimed for his nose. He grabbed Sasuke's fist in one hand and his elbow with the other and heaved the raven over his head and onto the ground behind him. Sasuke grunted at the impact but quickly turned himself over so he was crouching on the ground and lashed out with his leg, hooking it behind Naruto's calves and bringing his feet out from under him. Naruto fluidly flipped backwards and into a headstand facing away from Sasuke. He then let gravity take over and slammed his heel back down and into Sasuke's side. Sasuke ignored the shock of pain that flew up his side and grabbed Naruto's foot, flinging him into a tree.

Naruto slammed into the tree and staggered as everything blurred. He shook his head to clear it and narrowly dodged Sasuke's fist that lodged itself in the bark of the tree. He glanced at the splintered wood and inwardly shuddered. _'That could have been my head…'_

And she could take your life With one good kiss 

Sasuke made quick hand signs and his sharingan whirled. "Goukakyuu no jutsu!" he yelled as a blast of flame leapt from his mouth and enveloped the blonde. He stepped back to look closely at the charred area. There was an audible 'poof'! and there was nothing but the ashes of a log left where Naruto had been seconds before.

There was a rustle, and Sasuke whipped his head up to see Naruto crouching upside down on the underside of a tree branch. He tossed a shuriken that was deflected by the demon vessel's kunai.

The Uchiha prodigy made another series of hand signs and held his hand at his side. "Chidori!" he raised his hand and blasted the small energy sphere into the blond's face. Naruto jumped to the side quickly, but not before the lightning grazed his shoulder. He bit his lip to keep from crying out, and he landed on another tree branch not too far from the one he had been on before. His shoulder had a large gash and it crackled with the remnants of the electric attack. He blocked out the pain and leapt at Sasuke.

Sasuke moved to the side and lashed out with a kunai, burying it deep in Naruto's gut. Naruto choked and coughed out blood. Sasuke watched in satisfaction as the kitsune hacked and the blood welled up from his mouth and dripped down his chin. Naruto pulled swiftly from Sasuke's grasp and tore the kunai from his stomach. The wound slowly began to close.

Can you see the sky turn red 

"Still need help from the fox? Pathetic." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto growled at him.

"Shut _up, _teme! I get enough grief from the villagers about it!"

"So why do you help them? Why do you care for them so fucking _much!_"Sasuke snarled. Naruto looked lost.

"Years ago, I swore to myself that if I tried hard enough, they'd stop treating me like something not fit to _step on!"_ Sasuke snorted.

"And you still believe this? Pathetic. You do realize that even if you do become hokage and they outwardly respect you that they will still hate you in their hearts and minds?"

"Shut up!" 

"And that no matter what you do, no one will truly accept you because of _what you are!"_

"Shut_ up!" _Naruto shouted desperately.

_**As morning's light breaks over me**_

"Wherever you go, whatever you do, they will all hate you because of the nine-tailed fox!"

"_Shut_ the _fuck_ up and _fight_ me, you bastard!" Naruto yelled, lunging at Sasuke with inhuman speed. He whipped out a kunai and slashed at the Uchiha. Surprised by the sudden violent reaction, Sasuke paused just a fraction of a second too long and Naruto gouged a huge gash in his chest that reached from his shoulder all the way down toward his hip. Sasuke hissed in pain and his hand moved automatically to cover the wound as he stepped back a little more and looked at Naruto warily.

_**Know tonight we'll make our bed**_

_**At the bottom of the sea**_

Naruto was slowly giving in to his fury and was swiftly changing. His dull fingernails became claws, his piercing blue eyes turned a maroon color, his whisker marks grew jagged, and his skin sizzled as four tails grew out of his backside. Sasuke took another step back as the once innocent teen became a killing machine. He looked up at Sasuke and grinned maniacally, fangs replacing the once stubby canines.

The demon vessel then dug his feet into the ground and pushed off, leaping high into the air and landing on a branch of a tree.

Going on the offensive, Sasuke threw three shuriken at the kyuubi boy. Naruto growled at them and waved his hand dismissively, causing the shuriken to bounce off harmlessly before they could touch him. He launched himself from the tree at Sasuke, reaching out and swiping his claws across the raven's face, leaving four bloody claw marks across the bridge of his nose.

_**I know the ocean speaks**_

Sasuke cursed as he felt the cuts burn in the dusty air. A stinging sensation swept up his nose and into his eyes, making it hard to concentrate. He squinted and was just able to make out the scarlet liquid bubbling up from his face. He impatiently wiped it off on his arm, leaving angry red streaks running down his forearm.

He felt a rumbling in the ground below him right before Naruto burst out of the dirt and his fist connected solidly with Sasuke's jaw. The raven's head snapped back from the force of the blow, and he could've sworn he felt his teeth crack.

Stumbling back a few steps, he regained his composure and glared at the blond, who was smirking at him. _'Damn. Now I know how he felt when I did that to him…'_

_**I've heard her call to me**_

Upping his speed, Sasuke moved as a blur and caught Naruto by the neck, slamming him into a tree. Naruto raked his claws down Sasuke's arm in an attempt to get the Uchiha to loosen his hold. But Sasuke wasn't cutting him any slack.

"_Naruto." _The raven growled, tightening his hold. The blond gasped as Sasuke's voice seemed to snap him into reality. His appearance turned to normal and he didn't seem to grasp what was happening for a moment. He panicked when he realized he couldn't breathe and he gasped for air.

"L-Let…me go…" he choked out desperately.

"Now why would I do that?" Sasuke drawled lazily, his hand tightening even more around Naruto's neck. Darkness invaded the edges of Naruto's vision and tears pricked the corners of his eyes. He scratched weakly at Sasuke's arms, trying to free himself from the choking hold. _'Is this really the end? Is this how I die?'_

_**And smiling in my dreams**_

_**She whispers this**_

Naruto's sight blurred. His struggles got weaker and weaker. Soon, he was hanging limply against the tree, mouth open and lungs heaving in a pitiful attempt to suck in air. Finally, in a last ditch effort to live, Naruto lashed out with his foot and kicked Sasuke as hard as he could…

…right in the groin. You could practically see the hamster fall off the wheel in Sasuke's head as he dropped Naruto, staggered backwards, and crouched down, spasming slightly.

"Y-You little…" he ground out through his clenched teeth, eye twitching. Naruto didn't notice, being busy filling his straining lungs with air.

_**Can you see the sky turn red**_

Naruto coughed a few times, spitting out some excess blood, and quickly brought up his guard. He looked at Sasuke, wondering if the long pause between his attacks was intentional or…

…

…yeah. Sasuke was sitting on the ground with his arms wrapped around his legs, twitching, glaring the nearest tree into ashes, and muttering evil things under his breath. It took Naruto a minute to realize what happened.

Tick…

Tick…

Tick…

Ding!

Naruto burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he bent over, clutching his sides as he tried to control his laughter.

"AHAHAHA! It hurts! Oh GOD, it hurts! Hahahaha! I can't breathe!"

"Shut up!" Sasuke yelled exasperatedly, unable to control his twitching. "I swear, as soon as I can move…!"

_**As morning's light breaks over me**_

Naruto rolled onto his side, quickly killing his laughter. "There is no way whatsoever that I can fight you after that." he snickered. Sasuke seethed.

"Wonderful."

"Not to mention the fact that you are physically unable to fight…can you even get up?"

"Just _shut up_ and _give me a minute!"_ This sent Naruto into fresh peals of laughter.

"I won! You have to come back to Konoha with me! OH YEAH! FEEL THE _BURN_, OROCHIMARU!" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're still an idiot. You know that right?"

"And you've been crippled. Do you need crutches?" Sasuke's eye started twitching again.

"No! Jesus, will you give it a rest already! I'm fine!" he said, trying to prove his statement by getting up, and with some miracle he was able to stay up without trouble. (A/N: Sorry, there's a grammatical mistake there. Just put the word 'much' between the words 'without' and 'trouble'.)

_**Know tonight we'll make our bed**_

_**At the bottom of the sea**_

Naruto sprang up and stretched, making several loud cracks, and winced when some of his not-quite-healed-yet cuts told him not to do that again. He glanced over at Sasuke who was inspecting his own wounds. Naruto bounced happily to the Uchiha's side and slung an arm over his shoulder. Sasuke hissed as the blond's hand brushed over the gash on his chest. He glared at the caffeinated jounin and sighed in an 'I give up' gesture. He then resigned himself to his fate.

Naruto poked Sasuke's forehead and ran off towards Konoha, laughing at the dark haired teen. Sasuke stood there blinking for a few seconds, then he smirked.

"Run while you can, Uzumaki!" He called to the fleeing jounin and poured the chakra into his feet and took off after him.

Look and see the sky turn red 

_**Like blood it covers over me**_

_**Soon the sea shall give up her dead**_

_**We'll raise an empire from the bottom of the sea**_

----later that afternoon----

"So you're not going to be executed, you're not being watched, and you've been appointed jounin rank? Damn, Uchiha, you're lucky." Naruto said, flopping onto the couch and turning on the TV.

Sasuke snorted. "The only reason I was let off that easy is because I'm an Uchiha and I'm valuable to them."

Naruto flipped the channels absentmindedly until he came to 'Whose line is it anyway?'. "Well, Tsunade-baa-chan thinks that you deserve it, being so 'powerful' and all that." he said, making air quotes.

"Are you saying I'm not powerful?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto shook his head. "It's not that you're not powerful, Tsunade was mocking the elders…kinda…"

Sasuke sighed. "You're as confusing as ever."

"I'm not confusing!"

"Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am _not!"_

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"This is stupid. …You're stupid." Sasuke turned his attention to Drew Carey, who was picking scenes out of a hat.

"Hey!" Naruto pouted. "Sasuke! Listen to me! Hey!" he whined, poking Sasuke's arm. Repeatedly. "Hey, don't ignore me! You stupid—" Sasuke cut him off, planting his lips firmly on Naruto's. Naruto's train of thought was veering off it's tracks and looked something like this: _'WTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTFWTF!' _Naruto shyly pressed back, ever so slightly.

Sasuke pulled away, smirking at the bright scarlet blush that was covering the blond's face.

"Just shut up."

END!111111111

ZOMG! Like it? Hate it? Flames will be used as fuel for Sasuke's fireballs.

Yeah…uhm…my first ATTEMPT at something like this, soooo…tell me how I did!


End file.
